


Blood

by CharlieInUtopia



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, So is Sam, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieInUtopia/pseuds/CharlieInUtopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of shorts. </p>
<p>This one features Sam, Dean and Major Character Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I wrote this on study leave, while procrastinating about studying for my maths exam. 
> 
> I also do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, if I did, things would be rather different.

Blood. Blood on his hands, drenching them, soaking into his skin. Staining not only his body, but his mind too. The empty shell of his brother lying in the dust, surrounded by the shattered remains of the lives they led; bullet casings and rock salt littered the floor, a knife still clutched in tightly in his cold hand, a 67 impala, its immaculate exterior a stark contrast to the old warehouse which witnessed the last time that Sam Winchester would fight for his life.


End file.
